I Don't Need Help, I Just Need You
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Spencer & Sasha one shot based off the new Aus spoilers :)
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Need Help, I Just Need You

This idea has been in my head for days ever since the announcement of Spencer's bipolar storyline.

Spencer had taken up running in the days that followed his break up with Sasha and it helped him calm his thoughts. He was either working, at school or jogging. He knew Chris was worried about him and even threatened to call their parents until Spencer managed to talk him out of him.

He was entering work when he saw Casey in the office with Indi where he remembered his break up with Sasha.

It was 3 nights ago. They were at Angelo's on a date. Sasha was always watching him which annoyed him. He was on edge, as he searched the menu, his hands clenching onto it.

"I'll be back in a minute. Casey's here" He heard Sasha tell him, a hand on his arm. It felt warm, against how cold he was feeling and she was gone a moment later. It hit him she had left a few seconds after as he looked where she sat and looked around for her. He sighed, annoyed and walked outside to find Sasha outside, talking to Casey, who was fresh from a physio session and still in his wheelchair. Spencer felt jealously raged in him when he saw Sasha bend down to hug Casey. He stormed over to them, feeling his blood boil.

"So this is what you do then, Sash? Ditch me on a date to be with your ex?" He proclaimed. Sasha stood up, ending her hug with Casey and looked around at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"There's nothing going on, Spence, don't worry, mate" Casey tried to reassure him but Spencer laughed. Sasha couldn't of felt worse if he had slapped her.

"Is this your thing now? Using the wheelchair to get girls? Well I'm here to tell you Sasha is mine. You lost your chance when you chose Tamara but you must of done something wrong as she prefers your brother now" Spencer replied. Sasha's mouth fell open, not believing what she was hearing.

"You're lucky I'm in this chair, actually, mate because you would be on the floor right now" Casey told him, before going off. Sasha stared after him, wiping away a tear before turning Spencer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She whispered, sighing.

"This is me. Don't like what you see?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She felt like she wasn't looking Spencer, she was looking a stranger. This wasn't the guy she loved.

"No I don't quite frankly and until the Spencer I love is back, this is over" She replied, pointing between them before walking off, trying to control her tears.

Indi opened the staff room door, letting Casey out, stopping when he saw Spencer. There was an awkward atmosphere.

"Can you move please?" Casey asked, through clenched teeth.

"As long as you stay away from Sasha" Spencer replied, crossing his arms. Casey scoffed, trying to move past him. Spencer narrowed his eyes, moving forward and grabbing Casey by his t'shirt.

"Spencer!" Indi hissed, moving forward.

"Got something to say, Braxton?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're off your head, mate" Casey replied, struggling.

"Woah, woah, Spencer, stop!" Chris said, rushing into the gym, pulling him off Casey and allowed him to past. Spencer managed to shake Chris off and stormed into the staff room, slamming the door shut, any more so, the glass would of shattered.

"What is the hell is wrong with brother, Chris? Is he on something?" Indi questioned, crossing her arms, sighing.

"Can I come to the house later? I need to speak to you and Sasha" Chris replied. Indi was scared by the look of fear on her boyfriend's face but nodded.

•••

"What's going on?" Sasha asked, walking into her living room later on.

"Can you sit down please?" Chris replied, pointing to a chair. She looked at Indi who looked as confused as him.

"Spencer isn't well" He started to say, sighing, placing his head in his hands. Indi sighed, standing up and put an arm around him.

"I could of to-"

"He hasn't been well since he was 15. They thought it was anger problems, growing up but it wasn't. It was much, much, much worse" Chris cut across him, getting emotional and Sasha could tell he was close to tears.

"Tell me Chris, please" She said, standing up.

"Spencer's got bipolar disorder. My little brother has to deal with that everyday and has for 2 and half years" Chris told her, just as Dex and April walked in, looking confused.

"And what's this? An episode?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He stopped taking his tablets. Something about not being boring" Chris replied, rubbing his eyes. She stared at him before heading towards the doors getting a chorus of 'woah, woah'.

"Think about this, Sasha. If he has stopped talking his tablets, he will very unstable right now" Dex warned her, stopping her.

"This is my fault and I need to help him" Sasha said, sighing.

"No, he needs professional help, Sash" April told her, as Sasha struggled to get past her brother.

"I love him and I need to be there for him. Please, guys" Sasha proclaimed, as Dex's grip tightened and April went to lock the doors.

"You can't do this to me" She said, looking around at the other four.

"I'm sorry, Sash. He could kill you, literally. He's on edge right now" Chris told her, walking forward.

"You don't want another Stu" Dex said, facing her.

"Spencer is nothing like Stu" Sasha cried, wiping away tears and ran into her room, collapsing on her bed in a flood of tears

•••

She must of cried herself to sleep as when she looked at her digital clock it was 10:54. The house was quiet. She changed and sneaked out of her room, towards the front door, trying to find the keys.

"I wouldn't bother. You won't get out" Chris told her, walking out of the living room. Sasha narrowed her eyes and stormed back into her room, slamming the door shut. She walked to her window, looking out. The last bus to Spencer's was in 6 minutes, she would make it if she ran to the bus stop. She made the decision, grabbing her purse and slowly and carefully, climbed out of her window, something she had done many times before, trying not to make a noise as she landed on the decking, tiptoed off it and ran to the bus stop.

Spencer had just come back from another run. He was too tired for any more. He sat on his bed, looking at a photo of him and Sasha on his bed side table, sighing. He wanted to get back to that but that was the boring and dependable him. He didn't want to be that. He put the photo down when there was a knock on the caravan door. He jumped up, opening the door. To see Sasha, she smiled weakly when she saw him with a scared and concerned look on her face and with that he knew.

"You know" It wasn't a question. She nodded, taking a step forward and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Sash" He told her, pushing her away.

"Stop it!" She proclaimed, taking his hands "If the situation was reversed, would you be at my door?"

He sighed and nodded, hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much. I just didn't want to be boring anymore. I don't get how you could love me back oppose to someone like Josh or Casey" He murmured, kissing her hair briefly.

"I love you, Spence. All of you. Nothing you do will change that. I just want you. The real you. You could never be boring" She replied, as she ended the hug, beaming at him.

"It's what the tablets do. That's not me" He sighed, looking at me.

"And this is what this does to you" She told him, titling his chin so he would look at him.

"You can say the word. You don't have to scared of it or me" He replied, lifting a hand and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She took the hand on her face, lacing her fingers through his.

"Okay, it's what the bipolar makes you. I could never be scare of you. You wouldn't hurt me. I know that" Sasha smiled, smiling at him.

"How do you know that?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know what it looks like when someone wants to hurt you. On purpose" She replied in a small voice, swallowing loudly.

"Who's hurt you? I'll kill them. No one hurts you. Is it Casey?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, heading towards the door. She stopped him, shaking her head.

"It's not Casey and you can't kill them because they are already dead"

He narrowed his eyes, looking confused.

"It was my ex boyfriend. That's how I know. He used to hit me" She told him, biting her lip. He gasped, taking a step back and sat on his bed

"Are you sure he's dead?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, his hands shaking. This side of Spencer did scare Sasha a little bit. She was used to see him as the guy who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Yes because it was me who killed him" She replied. His head snapped up, staring at her.

"In self defence?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed, holding out his hand, she took it.

"I don't need help, I swear. I just need you, Sash. No one will ever hurt you again. Let me protect you please" He told her, squeezing her hand.

"You already have me. You always have. You won't get rid of me that easily. I love you" She replied, sitting on his lap.

"But you want me to go back on the tablets don't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for me, for you but lets not talk about it, tonight please, I'm tired. Lets just sleep. Nothing can hurt us in our sleep. Just hold me like you would normally do, please" She told him. He nodded, as they laid down. She laid on her side, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, raising his head on her shoulder, kissing it briefly.

"Never leave me please. I don't know what I'd do if I woke up and you wasn't there" He said. She turned to look at him, over her shoulder and gave him a brief kiss.

"Here. Always" She replied, smiling.

"Promise me you won't get sectioned" He asked, after a moment, sleepily.

"I promise" She said, sighing.

•••

Sasha woke to bright lights seeping into the caravan and knew her siblings were here. She sighed, trying to get herself out of Spencer's grip but as she did, his grip tightened as he murmured in his sleep.

"Spence, I won't be a second, I promise" She said, turning to him.

"I don't want to go, Mum, please. Don't make me. I'm normal. I promise. I'm not ill" He said in his sleep.

"Spence, you're dreaming" She tried to tell him. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"Chris, tell them, please. I don't wanna go. Please. I'll do anything. I'll be better" He cried out. Sasha kissed him lightly and he seemed to relax and she was able to move, jumping up, grabbing one of Spencer's jackets and headed outside the caravan to where she saw Indi, Chris, Dex and April.

"Sash..." Dex sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll call the paramedics now" Chris said, getting his phone out.

"Paramedics?" Sasha asked, concerned.

"He needs help. Profess-"

"No. He doesn't. He just needs time" Sasha cut across him when she heard cries of her name from the caravan. Cries that torn through her like a knife. She rushed back into the caravan to find Spencer looking for her frantically.

"Spencer, baby, it's okay. I'm here. Look it's me" She told him, walking towards him, grabbing his hands.

"You wasn't here!" He cried, as she guided him, sitting him down, tucking his head under her chin, as she played with his hair.

"I was outside for like 2 seconds. I had to tell our siblings to go. I told them you were fine" She told him. He found her playing with his hair, relaxing. She looked up and saw Chris looking at her, his phone in his hand. She sniffed, closing her eyes as tears and broke her promise, nodding before looking away as silent tears fell.

Spencer fell asleep on Sasha, his head on her chest, sleeping soundly like a baby. Sasha was still awake as Chris saw opposite her.

"You did the right thing" He told her, watching as Spencer slept.

"I promised him I wouldn't and I did. He's gonna hate me" She replied, still crying.

"He will thank you when he is well again" Chris said, as they heard the paramedics pull up outside. He stood up, sitting up, shaking his brother awake.

"Sash!" Spencer said, looking around her and relaxed when he saw her looking down at him, smiling.

"Thank god" He added, snuggling onto her chest again when there was a knock on the caravan.

"Whose that?" Spencer asked, looking from Chris and Sasha.

"Help, Spence, help" She replied, giving him a soft smile.

"No, you promised!" He proclaimed, sitting up.

"It was me, mate. I rang them" Chris said, sighing.

"No you promised!" Spencer stood up, looking lost and scared, pointing to Sasha.

"Listen to me, listen to me. I love you and I always will. This is a promise I will keep. Please, Spence, look at me" Sasha said to him, putting her hands on her shoulders before moving to his face.

"We can have it all. Anything at all. Marriage, kids. Anything you want. I'll give it to you but please go get well again. I need my Spencer back. It's killing me seeing you like this. Please!" She exclaimed. He moved away.

"I just needed you but no, it's not enough. What's this, some of sort redemption for being murderer?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Spence, please don't do this" Sasha cried, moving forward but he pushed her away.

"Buddy, come on" Chris told him, putting a hand on his back.

"No. You just both let me down in the end. I'll go but it's not for you. Don't expect to see me when I get out because I'm going" Spencer said, walking out of the caravan.

Chris walked toward to Sasha, hugging her. Any other time it would be awkward but right now it was what she needed. She cried into his shoulder, wondering what to do next over the boy she loved.

AN: if you want a full length story, let me know because I'm debating it :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I listened..here's a full length story! :)

Sasha sighed, switching off her alarm as dawn rose on 8 day of Spencer being in hospital and receiving care for his bipolar. According to Chris, he had been difficult and hard to treat but eventually the nurses seemed to make a breakdown.

She sank back in her pillows, wanting to burying herself in her bed covers forever and somehow erase the past few months. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the photo of her and Spencer she kept on the side of her bedside table and felt like someone had stabbed her in the guts. She sighed, brushing a tear that had fallen and got out of bed, heading towards the shower.

•••

"Morning, Sash!" Dex said, in his usual happy tone as she walked into the kitchen, dressed for school. She gave him a smile and headed towards the fridge, getting the juice carton out and poured herself a drink.

"Sash?" She turned at the sound of her name, seeing Chris looking at her.

"What?" She asked, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"You look tired" He told her, giving her a small smile.

"Gee, thanks. I wonder why that could be. Is that all?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Spencer wants to see you" He said, giving her a small smile.

"Oh" Sasha turned around, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. She held onto the kitchen side, sniffing before taking a deep breath, finished her juice and grabbed her school bag from the living room.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Indi asked, looking concerned and worried for her sister.

"I have double history. Can't miss that" Sasha replied, quickly before heading out of the house.

But she didn't go to school, she ended up at the beach, where she cried and where she over thought everything. It took her a moment to see someone had sat next to her. She turned and saw Maddy.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Sasha asked, furiously brushing away her tears.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Maddy replied, shrugging a little.

"I had some things to think about" Sasha admitted, sighing.

"Or someone" Maddy corrected her, smiling weakly. Sasha turned to her and nodded.

"You should go. Chris told me Spencer wants to see you. His medication has started to settle back in. He should be calmer" Maddy told her. Sasha nodded in agreement.

"I'm just scared, Mads. We are technically not together anymore. I gave up before I knew. I was a coward" Sasha replied, placing her head in her hands.

"But as soon as you knew, you went straight to his. You escaped the overprotective siblings to see him for crying out loud, Sash. Just go. I'll cover for you" Maddy said. Sasha nodded and stood up, started to walk but walked back, hugging a surprised Maddy and walked off the beach, walking into Heath and Brax helping Casey into their car. He must have a physio session.

"Hey, Sash. You okay?" Casey asked, as she stopped.

"Not really. Can I hitch a ride with you guys to the hospital? If I go for the bus, I know I'm gonna run away" She replied, sighing. Brax gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Sure. Get in"

•••

"See you later, Case. Good luck" Sasha said, as the brothers went to the department they needed to go to. She went in search of her own brother, to find where she would need to go to see Spencer.

"I heard that in a few days, they are planning on taking him to a clinic to get him well but it's touch and go at the moment" Dex told her, as they walked.

"I'm scared, Dex. I'm really scared" Sasha replied, not sure what to do anymore.

"You love him, Sasha. It's clear. I don't know what I'd do if it was April. That's why I'm telling you not to give him. He's what April is to me" He told her, stopping outside Spencer's door and squeezed his sister hand before walking away.

Sasha exhaled deeply before walking into the room. Spencer turned, looking scared but relaxed when he saw her, giving her small smile. Their eyes locked and she sighed, dropping her school bag and running to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder as she cried. He played with her hair, crying a little himself and once they had recovered, they looked at each other. He smiled softly at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I thought I lost you" And with that, she knew Spencer was back, her Spencer. The Spencer she was deeply in love with. She shook her head and kissed him, trying to put everything into it- the past 8 days pain, the pain she had felt before knowing, how sorry she was and how much she loved him. She noticed he was doing the same as his hands knotted themselves in her hair. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. He looked at her confused and lost .

"If we carried on, we won't stop. I don't want to give the doctors a sight they won't forget in a hurry. Depends, we need to talk" She told him, smiling. He nodded and she sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted to be what you wanted" He said, sighing.

"Spence, that's just it. You were already what I wanted and more. Yeah, I thought I had a type but you came and changed that. Is that what true love is? Someone that changes everything?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You think.." He couldn't finish his question, swallowing loudly, his eyes blazing at her, hanging onto her every word.

"I don't know" She squeezed his hand "But I know the past 8 days have been hell and I would of done anything to get you out of there. I have felt like I have had a part of me missing but it came back as soon as I walked in here. You came back to me. I knew you would"

"I felt the same. When the doctors were trying to get me to take my medication and I was refusing, I thought of you and what I said and what I did and how much I wanted to make to it up to you and I couldn't do that if I wasn't well" Spencer replied, returning the pressure with his hand on hers.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You wasn't well but you're back now. That's all that matters" She told him, kissing him briefly.

"That thought was the only thing that has gotta me through, I swear, Sash, I don't know what I would do if you wasn't here" He said, cradling her close to him.

"You aren't going to find out" Sasha replied, resting her head on his chest as they laid for a moment, happy to be back to what they were or on the way to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha felt emotionally drained as she walked into her house after the trip to the hospital to see Spencer. She needed a bath, carbs and sleep. In that order. She went to the bathroom, running a bath when she heard the front door slam shut. She walked to the hallway and saw Indi, returning from her shift from the gym.

"Are you okay?" Indi asked. Sasha shook her hand and ran into her sister's arms, breaking down. Indi sighed and comforted her in the best way she should.

"Go and have your bath, Sash and I'll order some Chinese. Your favourite yeah?" Indi said, once Sasha had calmed down, moving away, squeezing her arm out of a comfort. Sasha sighed, wiping her tears away and returned to the bathroom.

Once she finished her bath, she tied her damp hair into a side plait and changed into her jogging bottoms and a vest top. She found one of Spencer's hoodies at the back of her wardrobe. She smiled to herself and put it on. It still faintly smelled of him and made her feel like at home; he was her home. She heard Indi opening the door and pay the delivery guy when her phone buzzed with a text message. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Spencer.

Thank you for today. I don't deserve you. I love you x

She didn't even question how he had his phone, Chris probably gave him it and texted him back.

You're more than welcome, you know I do it all because I love you too x

She smiled, feeling happier then she did before and pocketed her phone, smelling the smell of Chinese, she walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where's April and Dex?" Sasha asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"At Angelo's. Date night. April had a hard time with Dr Bradley again today. Dex wanted to distract her" Indi replied, passing Sasha a plate of food.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about an idea me and Chris had about Spencer" Indi carried on saying. Sasha looked up, interested.

"I'm listening"

"The doctors won't let Spencer out if he returns to live at the caravan on his own so we had the idea of him coming to live here. Chris will be moving in too as his main carer. April and Dex are training doctors. There's the spare room if its too much for you to start with" Indi told her. Sasha took all this in, thinking and nodded.

"Yeah, it sounds good. We should paint the spare room white and then Spencer can do what he likes with it. I just want him home, Indi and if this is what it takes then I'll do it" Sasha replied, smiling. Indi nodded and got out of her phone, Sasha assumed to ring Chris, and walked out of the living room.

About 5 minutes later, Sasha received another text message from Spencer.

I hear you have a new housemate. I bet he isn't as hot as me ;) x

She giggled to herself, feeling like everything was falling into place.

•••

The next day, Sasha got the day off school again to bring Spencer home. Bianca understood as principal which relieved Sasha but she knew she would have a ton of work to do when she got back. She would have to deal with that when it came to it. The only reason they were letting him out so soon because he would only being doing what he was doing now at home, oppose at the hospital and they needed the room for someone else.

"You got everything?" Sasha asked, as she looked around the hospital room once last time.

"Now I have" Spencer replied, looking at her and kissed her.

"Oh, come on you two, I have to be at the gym. I don't trust Heath in charge that long you know!" Indi proclaimed, laughing a little. Sasha rolled her eyes and took Spencer's hand, walking out of the room.

"You guys all set?" April asked, walking towards them as they went to say goodbye to her.

"April..." Dr Bradley said in an annoyed tone.

"We'll see you later, yeah? Don't want you to get trouble for talking to your family now do you?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow. April gave her a small smile and nodded, returning to her work.

•••

Spencer stared as he walked into the spare room, before turning to Sasha.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Won't I be sharing with you?" He asked, she could tell he was little hurt.

"We have already been through this, Spence. Baby steps, yeah? I'll only be down the hall you know that" She replied, giving him a small smile. He sighed, nodding and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"It would be nice to wake up to you that's all" He said, kissing her shoulder.

"I know, one day. I promise. Come on, Chris won't be back with your stuff for a while, let go and watch some TV" She replied, turning around.

"I can think of plenty other stuff to be doing whilst we have the house to ourselves" He proclaimed, smirking a little. She narrowed her eyes and playfully slapped him.

"Baby steps, remember, baby steps" She reminded him and they walked into the living room...


End file.
